


Drop in Surgery

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff (I think), Jealousy, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Foxyturttle: First Aid gets jealous when he finds out about his co-worker's new relationship the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop in Surgery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxyTurttle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTurttle/gifts).



> This pairing is awesome! There needs to be more of them!

It was apparent that, after Hedonia, something had changed. First Aid felt it like a solid block of ice melting in his tanks. The window of opportunity he’d perceived as endless had shrunk abruptly into minuscule size and First Aid feared his ship was sailing while he was still loitering in the harbour.  

It was a concern he couldn’t shake and it distracted him from his work. Luckily, it wasn’t a particularly busy day for him and so he had the luxury of ogling Ambulon without consequence.  

First Aid had relieved Ratchet an hour ago and trudged in the medical bay expecting to find Ambulon sour and spitting fire - because that’s what working a double shift did to a mech. Instead, Ambulon greeted him pleasantly, well, as pleasantly as First had learned Ambulon was capable off. The mech even smiled! It was bewildering and charming and First Aid lost his tongue as a warm prickling heat stroked his shoulders. 

That confirmed that something had changed. Over the passing fortnight First Aid had boggled over what it might be. Though he’d initially tried to dismisses it as the afterglow of an evening well spent _alone_ at Hedonia, only two days prior to now he’d stumbled upon Ambulon partaking in the most benign yet unlikely of pass times while he idled his work: _humming_

First Aid didn’t recognise the song, apparently neither did Ambulon. He often paused, grinned, then tried again. Though there was no reason why First Aid should find it so spooky it was just too uncharacteristic for him not to be unnerved. 

However, Ambulon’s persistent good mood did entice First Aid to approach him more frequently. Usually they waded through torrents of work stacking up to their elbows. It did keep them close but it wasn’t the mesh of a friendship woven between them. It was strings of work that handcuffed them together. They had to interact, they _had_ to get along and it was wholly professional…until First Aid began wondering. 

The inside of his mouth dried and his palms felt hot. 

Ambulon was leaning over the sink, scrubbing down utensils with disinfectant. When he heard First Aid hesitantly slinking over he turned with business-like sharpness. First Aid thought he saw a struggle within the other medic, like he was trying to battle the smile off his face and losing. 

“Hello.” First Aid greeted. 

“First Aid.” Hearing his name sent a very indescribable chill through First Aid’s circuits… and along with the quivering smile First Aid had been disarmed. 

For a moment his words ran away and First Aid forgot how greetings worked. They stood, quite silent except for the buzz of vents grating and the ship systems purring away in the background. Ambulon’s hand were covered in soap suds, the fluffy white globs slid off his hands and hit the floor with a rhythmic pat-splat. 

“Uhh…ahem, hi,” First Aid dropped his sights, rubbing over his face with the thumb, “You been here all night?” 

“Yeah.” Ambulon even sounded tired when he admitted to it. He turned and shook some of the soap bubbles off his hands into the sink, “Feels like it’s going to be a long day.” 

They both gave a little laugh. First Aid’s faltered a bit when he realised how rare it was that he shared a laugh with Ambulon over a topic that wasn’t biting sarcasm or work related. 

“…Yeah, umm, you seem to be taking it pretty well though.” By the second shift Ambulon was usually far less agreeable. Some of the patients said he became scary as well. First Aid struggled to think what could be responsible for such dramatic mood swings, “Are you working tomorrow as well?” 

“In the night yeah, got the day off… and tonight luckily.” 

“Looking forward to relaxing?” 

Ambulon shoulders bowed as he marvelled the thought. 

“Definitely.” 

The internal debate didn’t last long, First Aid didn’t want to waste what could be his only chance, presented to him so readily. Sooner or later the spell of euphoria to break and Ambulon would slip back into his sullen habits, then First Aid would be trapped in another period of endless guessing and waiting. 

They were just talking, but what should have been easy and natural came harder to First Aid because of who he was speaking to. It was like a firm hand was pressing down on his neck; breaking his contact and warmth bloomed in his palms and cheeks.

“Well, um, if you’re not too tired, maybe you’d like to come to Swerve’s, uh, with me…y’know seeing as we both finish at the same time…”

“Uhh, myeah, I - Can I help you, patient?”

He realised too late that Ambulon’s attention was fixed behind him.

First Aid’s shyness was dashed, when he looked up he saw Ambulon gazing straight past him, his face creased in an expression that was set since before Ambulon called out to the patient standing behind them. The lilt in his tone as mischievous as Drift’s curled lips. 

“Getting some terrible aches and pain in here,” To further his explanation, Drift rubbed his palm in wide, smooth circles over his chest.  

First Aid turned, but it was like Drift was speaking straight past him. His optics roaming over Ambulon’s face. 

“…think I need a check-up.” 

A waft of heated air hit First Aid’s back and his plating was left tingling.  

Turning back to Ambulon with his best interests in mind First Aid offered to tend to Drift’s ails. 

“Since you’ve had a long shift… I could see to him.” In with that kindness First Aid hoped Ambulon conserve the energy he needed to blague an evening at Swerve’s. 

“No.” Ambulon stepped round First Aid, hands still slightly wet with soap bubbles, “I’ll deal with him.” 

Drift’s face narrowed with intent he was already rushing for Ambulon’s office before he could be directed. Ambulon followed him, First Aid caught a glimpse of his face. His lips were pursed like they’d been soured by acid… or he was trying to hold something back. 

It wasn’t just Ambulon’s office, a lack of space made it First Aid’s office too, as well as storage space. They’d written their names on the foggy glass of the door in permanent marker and scribbled out the already present brand that read “storage” 

The door slid closed behind them and First Aid could see blocks of shape moving behind the glass. 

Consultation was a regular thing. If the medbay was busier First Aid would have lost interest by now and if he had he would’ve missed the shadow of Ambulon’s hand flick the excess of soap suds and Drift. 

Because that made him concentrate, First Aid heard Drift’s chuckling mixed in with the hum of the ship. It was enough to tempted First Aid closer, wondering what was happening . 

Their shadows danced about, normally patients sat because, as First Aid overheard Ambulon telling Drift: “…quick, appointments only last ten minutes.” 

“That’s not normally a problem for you” Drift almost sang, his chuckles transforming into snorts. 

“Funny!” 

Now First Aid was frowning. He crouched besides the door - audios dialled up, highly attuned to every little sound. Of course he was required to respect patient confidentiality but something nagged him that this wasn’t the usual drop in appointment. Though his limbs were turning stiff and joints creaked First Aid persevered - squatted in front of the door, balancing his precarious swaying with the tips of his fingers. 

“Where were you last night?” 

“mmm - uh” 

“I waited up.” 

“fuh-… Told you I had a shift.” 

The shadows passed the window, pressed together, then out of sight. But First Aid could still conjure a vague image from the sounds of utensils hitting off the floor (maybe swept off someone’s desk?), harsh gasps and the dull thuds of contact. 

“So? ’s never stopped me.”

Ambulon’s voice was strained when he spoke again, beginning with a hiss and First Aid imagined his face twisting. 

They flirted back and forth in between sounds of lust and the kind of compliments that sent First Aid reeling back to the hot and heavy realm his his favourite fantasy video. What normally brought a tingle to his circuits instead stirred up an unpleasant tempest in his chest. His spark would’ve been collapsing with the flare of supernova if it wasn’t for the uproar of possessiveness protecting his deeper feelings. How he longed to break in and separate them but he remained rooted to the spot _listening_ to desperate breathes and pleas muttered in undertones. All the sounds made by Ambulon as he apparently clung to Drift in feverish need of support. 

When had this happened? First Aid wondered, curling his hands on the floor. Amublon was labelled a recluse. He never had the opportunity to fraternise because he never allowed himself to leave the textbooks he perused daily. First Aid knew, he was Ambulon’s only company and as such, should’ve been his only logical choice. 

Mechs tended to favour the familiar? When or _why_ had Ambulon started seeking strangers' company. 

Though First Aid did not monitor Ambulon after their shifts he assumed that once he shut himself away in the boxy little room opposite First Aid’s hab suite that that was it for the night. Rarely did Ambulon visit Swerve’s, claiming that the constant calamity was more grating on his processor than the following morning’s hangover. 

“mmAHHH”

“Shhh!” 

And they sniggered together. First Aid’s cheeks burned. Cursing Ambulon for being unprofessional, shamefully knowing that his objections would be void if it was him making Ambulon smile and not nuisance, pious third in command. 

_“Oh, just a little bit m-ahh!”_

_“Like that! Oh please,”_

_“HA-ah-ah so clo”-_

“Excuse me?” 

The new entree startled First Aid, he scuttled forward, very nearly falling. Optics flaring in surprise. Equally he was conflicted about missing the show’s finally. 

Couldn’t Pipes come back later?! 

After a brief survey at a distance of the detached finger Pipes was cradling, First Aid knew it wasn’t to be. 

Before staggering onto his feet First Aid ensured he was out of sight of the window then sullenly welcomed the quizzical new patient. 

 

Dishevelled paperwork and nonessential items surrounded Ambulon’s desk making it seem like an island and both Drift and Ambulon lay on it, sprawled across each other in comfort. 

“Hmmm,” Drift purred, locking his arms in a tight hug over Ambulon’s chest. With his eyes shut Ambulon breathed deeply. There was a timer logged into his subconscious, when it was due to hit zero it reset to ten minutes and began counting down automatically as soon as he entered the office with a patient. 

_1 minute 26 seconds remaining._

Lethargy weighed down his limbs, they were bubbled in a pocket of ozone and post-overload bliss. Although he deeply didn’t want to move Ambulon knew he had to and so did Drift. 

“Well, Doctor,” Drift rolled onto his front, still spread over Ambulon but he’d made the hard decision and decided to move first, “…After that extensive examination, I can concluded that I’m in excellent physical health.”

Ambulon hummed tiredly, 

“I’ll give the diagnoses here, thank you…one last thing we need to check.” The softness of his smile enticed Drift to drop onto his lips. 

It was a slow and lazy connection. No force, no rush, for a moment of bliss it was natural. When Ambulon pulled back with ten seconds to spare he was still smiling. 

“I’m giving you a clean bill of health.” 

 

First Aid was watching the office door intensely. So intensely that he’d slipped with the welding torch _twice_. Pipes laughed nervously and called it his bad luck, First Aid blamed that too. 

_Finally_ the door swished back. Ambulon stepped out first, frowning at a clipboard pretending to be _oh-so_ professional. Drift, however, held up no such appearances. 

The nonsensical mech virtually trotted out of the room, helm lofty, the prideful grin curling his lips made him look simple witted - according to First Aid’s jealous thoughts. 

Drift tottered past Ambulon. 

“Let me know if it gives you anymore trouble,” Ambulon’s dower pretence was failing him, he chewed his thumb to smother the goofy smiles bubbling in him. 

“Of course.” Drift spun in a wide loop. 

“Maybe make an appointment next time?”

“Certainly, _Doctor_.” The stared at each other, the air around them crackling with ardent feeling… or was that First Aid making another blunder with the welding torch?  

When Drift left Ambulon gave a little sigh. It took a long moment to compose himself, all the positive energy bouncing round him was making him dizzy. With a deep breath he sucked in his EM fields and approached First Aid. 

First Aid didn’t look at him. The mess he’d made of Pipes digit was an adequate distraction. 

“So.” Did Ambulon really think he could continue as normal, “What were you saying?” 

…apparently he did.

First Aid stared at him until he felt the awkwardness of a long pause seep under his plating. 

“It’s not important anymore.” 

He looked down, and went back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? Read [The Terms and Conditions](http://bammshee.tumblr.com/bammsheesfanficrequests) then drop me a message :)


End file.
